


非分之想 Something wrong

by backtosillend



Category: ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtosillend/pseuds/backtosillend
Summary: 董岩磊遇见了8幢706的岳先生





	非分之想 Something wrong

*  
董岩磊承认他对岳明辉有非分之想。那个住在小区8幢706，带着一个孩子的独居男人。  
一开始只不过是匆匆几面，进出小区门口的时候摇下车窗的微微一点头，董岩磊在保安亭里朝他笑笑——这笑是没多大意味的，他对所有人笑，小区老头老太太们最吃这一套，拿了微笑员工，月底能有一千二奖金。在之后的某一天，小区停车场的刷卡机出了毛病，岳明辉等在车里，不停地看表，微笑员工董岩磊看见了，走过去说，“您要是放心，把车钥匙给我，一会儿修好了给您停进去，再把钥匙送回去。”  
“真的啊？”岳明辉瞪大眼，“那真是麻烦您了。”他客气着，打开车门走出来把钥匙递给董岩磊，“我就住在——”  
“8幢706，岳明辉岳先生嘛，”董岩磊接过钥匙，“我知道。”  
岳明辉头一回笑了，露出半颗虎牙，“那就麻烦您了。”

九点多的时候，董岩磊摁了8幢706的门铃。一阵模糊的脚步声之后，房门打开了。  
正是初秋，岳明辉穿着一件领口很大的家居服，袖子挽到手肘上，露出几块纹身，下摆湿了一些，他在衣服上擦擦手，留下更多水渍，招呼董岩磊，“你先进来吧。”  
他从玄关的鞋柜里拿出一双拖鞋，“刚刚在给宝宝洗澡，”他解释，“你先坐一会儿。”  
“哎，好。”董岩磊还没来得及说什么，岳明辉又走进去了。  
过了一会儿，他怀里抱着个孩子走出来，把孩子放到沙发上整理襁褓。  
“不好意思啊，”岳明辉说着，“喝点什么？我给您倒茶。”  
他弯着腰，领口又开得过大，董岩磊朝他看了一眼，立马像条件反射一样收回视线。一些在明暗当中隐隐约约的画面让他有点坐立难安。  
“喝水就行，”董岩磊说，“不用麻烦了。”  
岳明辉朝他一笑，走进去端了杯水出来。他把水放到桌上，靠近的时候，董岩磊闻到一股隐隐的奶腥味儿，他动动鼻子，但岳明辉很快退开，坐到了沙发另一边。  
董岩磊口干舌燥，他抓起杯子喝了一口，偷偷去瞟岳明辉。岳明辉又抱了孩子，翘着腿，左腿轻轻地搭在右膝盖上，毛绒拖鞋在他脚尖一晃一晃。他头发没打理，几缕垂在额头上，几缕软软地搭在后脖颈。  
董岩磊把杯子放回茶几上，清了清嗓子，开口问，“您——一个人住？”  
*  
董岩磊当晚梦见了岳明辉。  
他梦见他在8幢706的客厅里，岳明辉背对着他，弯下腰去，在哄孩子。他从背后搂住岳明辉，下巴抵在他肩膀上，岳明辉很自然地轻轻打了一下他的手臂，说，“别闹。”  
那种淡淡的，带着点甜味的奶腥味儿又钻进他的鼻子，他把鼻子贴上岳明辉脖颈上嗅，说，“你闻起来真好。”他傻乎乎地笑了，说，“是奶味儿的，和宝宝一样。”  
岳明辉像是不好意思了，他把头别到一边去，要从董岩磊怀里挣脱出来，“说什么疯话。”  
董岩磊没让他走，反而把手伸进他的衣服里，让岳明辉直起身子来和他接吻。  
这个吻又湿又热，董岩磊感觉到他手掌底下的身体都滑腻起来。他硬了，他用热腾腾的阴茎摩擦着岳明辉的屁股，这样直白的暗示让岳明辉有点慌乱，“宝宝还……”他含含糊糊地说。  
董岩磊把他拉到沙发的另外一边，让他坐在自己身上，用手托着他的屁股，隔着衣服去咬他的乳头。  
岳明辉声音很少，只是把手搭在他的后颈喘息。  
他捧着岳明辉像捧着一串汁水四溢的葡萄，几乎要从他指缝间粘稠地滴下去。他吸吮着，好像要咬破一个口子好尝尝那甜蜜的味道似的，岳明辉吸着气，责怪他，“轻点……”  
渴求赤裸的热切包围了他，他想要和岳明辉更加亲密，想要和他肌肤相亲，亲吻，贴合到没有一丝缝隙。一种温柔的，隐秘的欲望升起来，他吻着岳明辉湿淋淋的胸脯，把手伸进他的裤子里。  
衣服湿了，半透明地贴在岳明辉胸脯上，看出两个深色的乳晕，他有一对饱满的胸脯......这总是不可避免地和丰饶的肉欲联系起来。董岩磊用手掌抓紧他屁股的时候，他抖了一下，垂着头不看董岩磊，神情竟然有些羞怯，“行了，”他催促，好像他们已经这样做了很多次，他们已经如此熟悉对方的身体，他们曾经无数次共同高潮，并且相拥入眠，“快点，”他说，“一会儿还得哄宝宝睡觉呢。”  
他从没尝过这样的，烂熟的情欲和丰沛的天真的混合。  
他在梦里射了，醒来之后裤裆冰凉湿黏，让他更加渴望温热的身体。  
*  
董岩磊没头没脑地问完那个问题后又开始手足无措，岳明辉笑笑，说，“暂时是吧。”  
他调整了一下坐姿，又说，“我爱人在部队，一年回不了几次家。”  
他用了“爱人”这个略显老牌的词，听起来有种古怪的甜蜜。  
“噢。”董岩磊下意识回答。他的心沉了一下，又说，“那以后……”  
岳明辉打断他的话，接着往下说，“那以后还要请您多多照顾了。”  
董岩磊愣了一下，盯着他露出来的半个肩膀好一会儿才点点头，“应该的，应该的。”他的心脏开始又重又快地跳起来。

 

Fin.


End file.
